


Faith Will Find a Way

by thatscalledyes



Series: Vero/Andy [2]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andy Biersack - Freeform, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatscalledyes/pseuds/thatscalledyes





	1. Just the girl

Dreams are sometimes depictions of things we subconsciously think about. They say that if you can't sleep at night, you are awake in someone else's dream.

Andy had been having an awful time trying to sleep at night, lately. His mind seemed to be elsewhere. He couldn't understand where this sudden insomnia had come from. It was all very strange to him. And then one night, his body finally managed to produce enough melatonin to course through his veins and allow his lids to become heavy with the overwhelming sense of sleep.

He dreamed of a girl with brown hair and big blue eyes. She had a tattoo across her chest and a smile as wide as the ocean itself. She wore a pink ribbon loosely in her done up, messy-styled hair. The girl wrote things to him. She wrote him poetry, and stories. She wrote him sonnets, love songs, prose, novels, short stories, anything he wanted; and they would each contain messages of her love for him.

In the words, she would hide secret messages of love. She would construct beautiful metaphors and paint amorous imagery using letters and words as her only tools. She was a writer.

The dream would always end the same way. The girl would be whisked away and crushed to bits in his grasp. He couldn't save her, ever. Every time he reached for her, or touched her the slightest, she would dissipate and be gone forever. And that was most frustrating of all.

*****

"We're almost there!" Farrah exclaimed as she pulled off the highway.

Vero sat in the seat next to her and wanted to be more excited than she was but she couldn't help but think of her dream. That story she had written was so old. She wrote that over a year ago yet it was appearing in her dream. And why had it all felt so real? They say that dreams that feel real become real. But that couldn't be true in her case. Andy had never so much as glanced her way, let alone whisk her away on a legendary journey such as that one.

"Andy never would have let me be crushed by an amp, either." Vero mumbled to herself.

Farrah sighed, glancing over at her friend for a brief second before returning her gaze back to the road ahead. "Are you still fussing over that dream?" She asked.

"Hey," Vero said, defensively. "You would be, too, if you had a realistic dream about CC."

"CC..." Farrah breathed his name and began to think about everything she loved about him.

"Farrah, pay attention or we'll never get there!" Vero snapped her fingers in front of Farrah's dazed expression.

The two girls laughed and Farrah pulled into the large venue parking lot. Each girl grabbed their bags and their tickets before getting out of the car and making their way to the growing line stretching around the building.

"Oh, fuck. We'll never get a good spot now..." Vero whined.

"I have an idea." Farrah's eyes glinted as the idea crossed her mind. "Come with me." She took Vero's hand and pulled them out of the line.

"Farrah, what the fuck are you doing?! Where are you taking us?! We'll never get in now!" Vero shouted at her as they ran around the building to the back where the BVB bus was parked.

Farrah placed a finger over her lips, indicating it was Vero's cue to shut up. "You stay here." She whispered and ran off into the distance.

"Farrah!" Vero whisper-shouted at her friend's blonde hair running away from her.

Vero leaned back against the brick wall. She began to debate on whether she should just jump back in line now. Farrah already ruined their chances of maybe pushing their way up to the front. Now she had just ruined their chance of getting in to the venue at all.

From her pocket, Vero revealed her pride and joy: her cellphone. Her phone was her everything. She never let anyone touch it and cursed out the teachers who tried to take it from her during school. She turned into a rabid animal any time someone tried to even look at her phone without her permission.

She looked down at the illuminated screen and began furiously typing out a message to Farrah, walking in the direction they had come from. She hadn't heard but a door in front of her had opened. Just as Vero looked up, she was eye to eye with a metal door. She fell back onto the pavement, rubbing her hands together to get rid of the stinging that the rock had caused on her palms.

"Let me help you." A familiar voice said as two arms came around her upper body and helped lift her off the ground.

"Thanks..." Vero mumbled.

When she looked up, she was gazing up at a pair of very familiar, ice blue eyes. The raven locks surrounding the perfectly sculpted cheekbones, the pink, curvy lips with the silver ring hugging the width of his thin bottom lip.

When Andy looked at the girl, he was left in awe. For, standing in front of him, was the girl of his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

# Faith Will Find a Way

  
_"You write so beautifully. The inside of your mind must be a terrible place." He said and paused briefly. He looked down at the floor and then back up at the girl sitting in front of him. "Did you leave the status of our story as 'being written' because in real life, our story isn't over?"_

_"fall in love with someone who writes_

they know how to create beautiful words

that will crawl into your heart and soul

making you fall for every note that slips from their lips

the ink from their pen will drip of thoughts about you

the paper written on will mold the feelings felt

the writer will inspire the words that will make you fall in love

with every letter shaped together just for you"

[Vero](http://favim.com/orig/201107/15/blue-eyes-brown-hair-cute-flowers-girl-laco-Favim.com-106848.jpg)*[Andy](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/32100000/-3-3-3-3-3Andy-3-3-3-3-3-andy-biersack-32151302-343-338.jpg)


	3. Vero's hero

"Are you trying to get us kicked out of here?" Vero huffed as they hurried down the skinny, concrete corridor.

Farrah just kept jogging, pulling Vero along with her down the hall. "Don't worry about it. I got this." Farrah assured.

Vero rolled her eyes at her friend as they continued to run down the hallway until they came to large metal double doors with "stage right" poorly painted on its maroon surface.

"Come on." Farrah encouraged, turning the handle and pulling open the heavy door.

Inside the door, it was dark with the only light coming from the lights on stage. There were few people backstage and the boys were already on stage. Farrah and Vero crept behind the ropes system that controlled the curtains and other important items.

"Excuse me, but," A deep voice sounded from behind them. "What are you two doing back here?" Vero and Farrah turned to find one of the security guards looking down at them.

Farrah stood straight up and made herself look taller than she really was. "We're the girlfriends. I'm CC's girlfriend and she's Andy's girlfriend." Farrah stated confidently.

Vero had to physically control herself from dropping her face in her palms. How could Farrah be so stupid? The man standing before them was one of the boys' security guards. Chances were he knew the two girls weren't actually the boys' girlfriends.

Instead of kicking them out as expected, he smiled at them. "Oh, okay. I just started working a few days ago and I still don't know who's who yet."

Farrah smiled widely as Vero's mouth dropped open. The security guard dismissed them and allowed them to continue on their way.

"What the fuck was that?" Vero whisper-shouted.

"It's called taking risks." Farrah said nonchalantly and skipped over to the wings to watch the boys. Vero quickly followed suit.

Being backstage was so different than being out in the audience with a ton of other screaming, sweaty teenage girls fangirling over Andy. Vero felt something swell in her. Whether it was jealousy or lack of tolerance, she couldn't tell. All she knew was that at least half of those girls out there were only there for Andy and his looks. None of them knew half of what she knew about him nor cared about him nearly as much as she did.

A nudge to her side interrupted her thoughts and Vero came back to reality. "Andy's looking at you!" Farrah pointed to him looking over at her with a big, pearly white smile across his face.

Vero smiled back instantly. She loved Andy's smile. She could stare at him all day. But, today wasn't that day.

"Hey, you two aren't supposed to be back here!" A different voice shouted from behind them.

Instinctively, Farrah grabbed Vero's hand and ran back to the door they had entered through. The two girls ran back down the hallway and out the door on the side of the building. Outside, it had begun snowing lightly, coating the ground in a light dust.

Farrah was doubled over in laughter and Vero stood there, fuming. Her temper was rising and she was sure the snow beneath her feet would melt from her fury.

"Thanks to your stupid ass, we missed the last part of the show!" Vero shouted at Farrah.

"Yolo, get out, Vero!" Farrah started laughing some more. "Admit it, that was fun though!"

Vero shrugged. It was but but she was more upset over the fact that she had paid good money to see this concert and they didn't even get to see the whole show.

"Come on, Vero. Let's go home before the snow gets too rough." Farrah started walking towards the parking lot and Vero followed. The sea of people that had all been crammed inside the building were rushing into the parking lot to get to their cars.

Farrah and Vero got in Farrah's car and waited for the parking lot to thin out a little before departing. While they waited, the snow started falling harder.

"Farrah, we should go. It's starting to snow really hard now." Vero observed, looking out the window beside her.

Farrah sighed and put the key in the ignition. She turned it three times and listened to her car sputter but not start. "Um..." Farrah looked at Vero with wide eyes and Vero returned the horrified expression. "My car won't start..."

"Try again!" Vero exclaimed.

Farrah tried starting the car again with no luck. She ran a hand through her long, blonde hair and rested her head back against the head rest of the seat. "I can't believe we're stuck here."

"What do you mean, stuck?!" Vero was beginning to panic. "We can't be stuck. Isn't there someone you can call or something?"

Farrah just stared up at the roof of the car and Vero stared at Farrah. Both girls didn't know what to do and the snow just continued to fall in heavy flakes. There was a knock on Vero's window and both girls looked over at the sound. Standing outside, through the fogged up window, was Vero's one and only hero: Andy.


	4. All I wanted to do was take your breath away

"Roll down the window! Roll down the window!" Farrah shouted, bouncing up and down in her seat. Farrah's car was so old, it still had manual windows.

Vero quickly cranked the window down and a huge gust of icy cold wind blew in. Stray snowflakes caught in the vacuum of air and sucked in through the window, pelting Vero's face.

"Are you girls alright?" Andy shouted over the roaring wind. Some of his words were carried off with the swirling blizzard. He looked cold. He had a large coat wrapped around his thin body and the tip of his nose was beginning to turn pink with the harsh temperature.

"My car won't start." Farrah pouted.

Vero thought back to her mom. She became worried at the thoughts. Her mother would be livid when she found out the girls had gotten stuck in a city about an hour and a half drive away from home. _I'm eighteen already._  Vero thought to herself. _Mom doesn't need to worry that much about me anymore. Farrah and I are adults now._  But in that brief moment, Vero wished her mother was with her to help. Who was she kidding? Vero had no idea how to survive in the real world alone. She didn't have one single idea of what to do when something, like this, went wrong.

"Do you want to stay in the bus with us tonight?" Andy offered. "It'll be much warmer in there than in here. Besides, we're not leaving until tomorrow anyway due to weather conditions. You're more than welcome to stay in the bus with us tonight and we can help you fix your car in the morning."

Vero turned her face away from Andy and gave Farrah the most dramatic pleading look anyone had ever attempted. [i]Please, please, please![/i] Vero mouthed to her best friend.

Farrah grinned at her pathetic friend in the passenger side. "That would be lovely, Andy." She accepted.

Andy nodded and started heading back towards the bus. Vero quickly rolled up her window and grabbed her bag before practically ejecting herself from the car.

"Gonna sex it up with Androo tonight, Vero?" Farrah joked, playfully hitting her friend's arm.

"Shut up." Vero laughed off the joke but secretly wished Andy would give her a little bit of action. She knew it wouldn't happen, though.

When Vero and Farrah entered the bus, they were amazed at the inside. Well, somewhat amazed since the majority of the bus was a mess, but it was exactly how they had pictured it. And in ways, it wasn't.

"Here, you can wear my clothes as pajamas if you want." Andy handed Vero a pile of clothes and Vero realized Andy didn't know her name.

"My name is Vero." She blurted out as Andy was turning his back to her.

When he turned around to face her again, there was a big smile across his face. "Pretty." He commented. Everything was falling into place but was also becoming increasingly strange at the same time. The girl standing in front of him was the girl from his dream. But then again, was she?

When CC emerged from the back of the bus and saw Farrah, he became timid. They had just met that night and already she had CC in the palm of her hand. Everyone knew it.

Farrah had a flirty charm like Ashley and she knew how to use it. CC was completely wrapped around her finger. Her exceeding beauty helped, but Farrah was one of those people that everyone naturally liked.

"CC, lend her some clothes to sleep in." Andy said with a wave of his hand.

CC reluctantly scurried off to his bunk to grab clothes for Farrah. He handed them to her and she wrapped her arms around his torso for a hug. "Thanks." She said. CC was left breathless.

"You and your friend--"

"Farrah." Vero interrupted.

"Oh, right. You and Farrah can take my bunk for tonight." Andy said.

"Oh, no, Andy. Really, I can sleep on the couch and Farrah, well..." Vero trailed off.

Andy laughed at her implication. "Farrah can do whatever she wants. But I want you to be comfortable and that's why I'm offering you my bunk. I'll sleep on the couch. It's no big deal."

Vero wanted to continue to argue with Andy longer just for the satisfaction of being able to interact with him. And also because she hated when people tried to do favors for her. She felt like it was because people pitied her and she didn't want that. She gave into him anyway.

"Goodnight, Vero." Andy sent her on her way to his bunk.

She changed quickly behind the curtain on the bunk before settling into Andy's sheets. They smelled like him. She rested her weary mind on the same surface that Andy rested his creative mind every night. She would be dreaming on the same pillow that Andy had spent countless nights dreaming about her.

Just as Vero felt herself drifting off to sleep in her wonderland of Andy's scent, the curtain was pulled open and Farrah snuggled up next to Vero under the blankets.

"Bitch..." Vero mumbled. "I thought you were Andy." Vero turned on her side so her back was facing Farrah. She stared ahead at the wall in front of her as she listened to Farrah's giggle.

"I'll be right back." Farrah said and Vero felt the bed rise behind her as Farrah stood up and left.

Nearly seconds later, the bed sunk down again behind Vero. "Farrah, I'm getting real tired of your bull--" Vero turned over and found herself gazing into a pair of sharp blue eyes that didn't belong to Farrah.

_...Shit._


	5. Goodbye?

"Funny that we keep meeting in odd ways, huh?" Andy smirked and Vero was left speechless.

"Andy, what are you doing?" She managed to say after a few moments of silence.

Andy shifted his body and laid on his back, staring up at the underside of the top bunk. "Farrah told me you wanted to talk to me." He looked over at her.

"Okay, no. I never told her that and even if I had, sneaking up on me like that isn't the way to talk to someone." Vero wanted to be angry at Farrah but she couldn't help but owe her. She knew Vero wouldn't have been able to say something to Andy herself so Farrah went ahead and brought him to her.

"Well, alright. Goodnight." Andy went to get up.

"Wait." Vero stopped him. "You can... You can stay... if you want."

Andy smiled. "I'd love to." He shifted his body again to face her and tucked one hand beneath his head and draped one arm over Vero's body. He closed his eyes and Vero tried to do the same but she found herself still staring at him. She couldn't take her eyes away from his perfect features. She didn't know when the next time she would see Andy would be and he was so close to her right now. She took in his face. She let her eyes wander all over, carefully examining every inch of his smooth skin. "What?" He opened his eyes and looked at her curious face.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." She replied quickly and closed her eyes. This time, Andy stared at her. He admired her soft, brown hair, and took note of every one of her facial features. But this time, she didn't open her eyes. She let sleep overcome her weary body. It had been a long night and she didn't realize how tired she was until she let her eyelids slip closed.

****

Vero woke up the next morning and surprised herself when she forgot she had spent the night in BVB's bus. Andy wasn't next to her anymore so she got up out of the bunk to find no one in the bus. She made her way to the window and looked out to see Farrah, Andy, CC and what appeared to be someone who worked at the venue all surrounding Farrah's snow covered car.

"Hey, you." Farrah said when she noticed Vero walking towards them. "We managed to get my car up and running. I was waiting for you to wake up. We have to head home now. Our parents are probably worried sick."

"Oh, don't worry about that." The venue employee piped in. "I called your parents already and let them know what happened. You're all set to go."

Farrah smiled. "Thank you so much." Then she looked to Vero. "Go grab your clothes and change. We need to get going."

Vero rolled her eyes at her friend and shuffled back to the bus. She hated the fact that they had to leave. She didn't want to leave Andy. She didn't want to give him his clothes back.

Andy followed Vero back to the bus. "You don't have to change back into your clothes if you don't want to. You can keep my stuff. I don't mind."

Vero picked up her jeans and t-shirt off the floor in front of Andy's bunk and looked back at him. "Really? That's okay with you?"

Andy shrugged. "Why not. You can keep a little piece of me with you."

Andy was so incredibly sweet that Vero just wanted to melt in his arms. He was letting her take his clothes home with him. She knew she would never take them off.

"Thanks, Andy. And thank you for being so nice to Farrah and me. I don't know what we would have done without you guys."

Andy extended his arms and pulled Vero into a hug. She wrapped her own arms around his small torso and closed her eyes, just basking in this one moment. She breathed in his scent and soaked up his touch. When they pulled away, she looked up at him and he looked down at her. With one swift movement, Andy reached down and pecked a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll walk you out to the car." He offered and held out his arm to escort her outside. The ground was slippery but Andy made sure she didn't fall.

Vero waved goodbye to Andy before she got into the passengers side of Farrah's car. It was the first and last time Andy and Vero would spend quality time alone together and the thought of it made Vero tear up a little.

"Aw, don't cry." Farrah sympathized. "There's still Warped Tour."

Vero had forgotten all about that. This was't the end yet. There was still Warped Tour.


	6. Where are the heroes

Vero's grandmother was one of her biggest inspirations. She loved her grandma very much. But at times, it seemed like her grandma didn't really care all that much about what Vero had to say. Her grandma was also sometimes her worst enemy.

The days leading up to Warped Tour were creeping by slowly and Vero's mother decided to take her and her younger brother to her grandma's house for the day.

"We haven't seen Grandma in over a month. I think it will be nice for you two to visit with her." Vero's mother said when she heard the groans from her children.

Even though Vero knew that there was nothing else better she could be doing with her day, she figured that anything would be better than going to visit her grandma. Ever since her grandpa died, her grandma had been acting differently. Her brother would be the center of attention. Her grandma was always giving him so much more attention than she was giving to Vero. In all honesty, it hurt. Vero remembered the days when she used to get attention from her grandparents. That was just the perks of growing up.

"Oh, Vero, sweetheart. It's so nice to see you." Her grandma gave her a hug and then moved on to her younger brother.

"Grandma, can I go watch TV in your room?" He asked, giving her a guiltless smile.

"Oh, of course you can." She smiled at his innocent face.

"But I was gonna--" Vero began but stopped herself when she saw the look on her mother's face. She decided the best thing to do was to sit down and shut up.

"Vero, tell grandma about the concert you're going to on Thursday." Her mother suggested, to get the conversation going.

"Are there going to be cute boys there?" Vero's grandma was always asking her about boys.

She sat there thinking about Andy. "Of course there will be cute boys there, Grandma." Vero smiled, thinking of the way Andy's lips curved around the width of the cigarette. Or how his blue eyes could capture your heart in a single second.

"What kind of a concert is it?" She asked, breaking Vero's thoughts.

Vero was in a dilemma. How would one go about describing Warped Tour? "It's, um... It's a rock concert." She decided on.

"All those reckless rock stars with the tattoos and long hair? Distasteful. What possessed them to go and ink up their whole body like that? You better not be getting any tattoos when you're older." Her grandma did the classic pointing of the finger scolding.

Whenever tattoos became the topic of conversation with her grandma, Vero always got up and left the room. Her grandma triggered something inside Vero's mind whenever she talked about how crude she though tattoos and the people who get tattoos were. But this time, Vero was stuck.

"Those 'reckless rock stars' with the tattoos happened to save my life, grandma." Vero stood up from her chair, becoming defensive.

"But they just scream. All of them. It sounds awful." Her grandma said..

Vero could feel her body beginning to shake. Things got personal whenever someone insulted the bands who saved her life. After all, without them, she wouldn't be standing in her grandmother's kitchen at that exact moment.

"Vero, calm down, please." Her mother insisted.

Vero glared at her mother before storming outside to take a breather. Her mother followed. "Vero, I really think it's time we go see some sort of therapist. This is getting out of control. I don't understand why you react in such a manner when someone ticks you off."

Vero shook her head. "It's only when it comes down to me and my music. None of you understand and you never will understand. Those men covered in tattoos saved me. Without them, I wouldn't be here right now. I would have killed myself off a long time ago without them."

"You're starting to scare me. I'm calling a therapist when we get home. I can't let anything happen to you." Her mother reached for her but Vero pulled back.

"I don't need to see a therapist. The only person I need to see is Andy. And I'll see him on Thursday." Vero turned away from her mother and went down the rest of the driveway to the garage. She needed some time alone in there.

The garage was always the one place that could help calm her down the most. Her grandpa used to spend most of his time there, and she would spend most of her time there with him. All of his stuff was still in place just the way he had left it. Everything in the room was frozen in time, except for Vero. She sat down on the cold concrete floor, put her earbuds in, and let Andy's voice slow down her rapid heart.


	7. The writer's journal

"Farrah, it's not here. My writing journal is not here." Vero said frantically into the receiver.

 _"What do you mean it's not there? You always have it on you. It's probably just hidden under that mountain of shit you have in your room."_  Farrah reasoned.

"Hey. That 'mountain of shit' is important shit. And I already tore my room apart looking for it. It's not here." Vero dropped onto her squeaky bed in defeat.

 _"I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you."_  Farrah sounded defeated as well.

Vero sighed. "I'll keep looking. I was going to bring it for the boys to sign. But whatever. I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early."

After hanging up the phone, Vero made one more attempt at searching her messy room for her writing journal. It was nowhere.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" Vero's grandma appeared in the doorway of her room. Ever since her grandmother sold her house, she moved in with Vero and her mom and brother.

"I'm just... I'm looking for something, Grandma." Vero pushed her grandmother's presence aside and kept throwing clothes over her back in search of her writing journal.

"What are you looking for?" Her grandmother entered through the door way and started picking up stray clothes off the floor and folding them.

"Grandma, you don't have to do that. Besides, it's bad for your back anyway." Vero took the few shirts from her grandma and threw them onto her big, black saucer chair.

"Come sit with me." Her grandmother sat down on Vero's bed and Vero sat down next to her. "Why don't you want me to know what you're looking for?"

Vero looked down at the floor. "I was looking for my writing journal."

Vero's mother had never approved of creative writing in any form. Vero's father had been a writer himself, and left her and her mother right after Vero's brother was conceived. Vero's father didn't even wait until the boy was born. Ever since he left, Vero's mother had such hostility against writers. Now, she wasn't sure how her grandmother would react.

"Well, it has to be around here somewhere." Her grandma said, beginning to stand.

"Grandma?" Vero stopped her grandmother from standing. She took a deep breath. "I want to be a writer, grandma. Like Dad was."

Her grandmother sat there in a thoughtful silence. "Listen, honey. Don't you take anyone's bullshit, okay? You want to be a writer? Be a writer. Don't take any of your mother's bullshit, don't take any of my bullshit, hell don't listen to anything I say. I'm seventy-six years old. I don't know where I am half the time."

Vero laughed a little at her grandmother's words. "Thanks, Grandma."

"Now," Her grandma stood up. "Let's look for that writing journal of yours."

***

_She ran, faster and faster_   
_Trying to escape the ugly plastered on her face._   
_But no matter how fast she ran,_   
_She could never escape the horror._

_The wood was dark and damp._   
_The trees stalked over her_   
_Threatening_   
_Intrusive_

_The roots in the ground tripped and prodded her_   
_And as she glared up at the sky_   
_Even the moon laughed at her horrible shame_

_The voices grew louder as their owners became closer_   
_She could see the faint light of the fires ablaze_   
_And soon, her horrible shame would die_   
_Along with her._

Andy put the flower patterned book down and processed everything he had just read. He didn't know who the book belonged to. He just found it in his bunk. He flipped through some more pages and saw a name at the back of the book in small, neat letters.

_Vero_

It belonged to that mystifying girl he had met months ago. She ran into him outside the venue and when their car wouldn't start, he let her and her friend stay in the bus with them. Yes, he remembered her. She was one who was hard to forget.

He flipped back through the pages and saw in big capital letters 'NOT FINISHED' at the top of one of the pages. Beneath that was written 'We Can Leave It All Behind (Andy story based on dream)'

Of course his curiosity got the better of him and he began reading once again:

_She stepped out of the shower and wrapped the navy blue towel around her slim body. She shook out her wet hair and wrung it out over the bathtub before grabbing her pile of clothes and making her way back down stairs to her room. Her mother wasn't home yet and she was glad. She really didn't want to deal with her right now. She walked through the living room and into the kitchen. As she passed by the glass sliding door, she almost didn't notice the face that was peeking in at her._

_She screamed and jumped back, gripping the towel and tightening it around her body. She stared at the face looking in at her and realized the face belonged to Andy Biersack._


	8. Take me away

_When I was younger,_   
_I would be afraid of the trees_   
_As we drove down the dark and winding streets at night._

_It was like peering into the unknown._   
_Being afraid that monsters may be lurking_   
_Waiting to jump out at me_   
_At the most unsuspected moment._

_And then one night_   
_I looked up at the sky_   
_Becoming mesmerized by the endless diamond sky._   
_Nothing else existed in that moment._

_I rested my arm on the ledge of the window_   
_And slightly leaned my head out_   
_Allowing the warm summer air to consume me_   
_As I drifted off into my own world._

_The monsters in the trees were no longer thoughts._   
_The stars were real. The monsters, not so much._   
_The car's sharp turn into the driveway threw my body back and forth_   
_And as the engine stopped, my euphoria was over._

"Andy, hurry up! You're going to make us late for our set!" Jake called out to him.

Andy quickly shut the small, patterned journal and left it on his bed. He couldn't get enough of her writing. It was beautiful, and capturing. He was getting to look inside her mind. He was entering the imaginary world that she had created for herself. He was escaping reality through her words.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Andy grabbed his vest and headed off the bus. Today was her date and he was determined to see her again. He didn't know exactly what it was about her. She was interesting. He wanted to look deeper into her mysterious mind. Some of her writing was inspiring like her poem about the stars. And some of her poetry was dark, like the poem about the girl being chased by the angry mob. He couldn't understand her exactly. And maybe, that was what he liked about her so much.

***

Vero and Farrah arrived at the venue right as they started letting people in. Vero jumped out of the car before Farrah even stopped the engine.

"Would you calm your tits?" Farrah joked.

"I can't help it. I want to see Andy again." Vero could feel the anticipation building. She wanted to look at his breathtaking blue eyes again.

Farrah giggled. "Let's go." She took her friend by the wrist and pulled her along.

After entering the venue, the girls headed straight to Black Veil Brides' tent to see if they needed wrist bands to meet the band.

"Why is the line so long? I hope we manage to get wrist bands." Vero noted the extremely long and winding line. Strangely enough, it went by faster than she thought.

"Hi, yeah, I'm the girl you're looking for." The girl in front of Vero and Farrah said to the merch girl.

Farrah and Vero looked at each other with confused looks and then Farrah spotted the white board hung up on a post.

[i]We're looking for a girl named Vero. We have your writing notebook. Explain to the merch girl what it looks like and prove that you're the girl we're looking for. If you are her, the merch girl will tell you what to do next. And don't be cheeky little fuckers. Sarah has a picture of the girl we're looking for.[/i]

The merch girl looked down at the picture the boys gave her. "Hmm. Well, you look like her. Now tell me what the journal looks like."

The girl in front of Vero stammered a little. "Oh, it's... it's small and-and... it's, um... it's blue. Yeah, it's blue with- with, um... with a butterfly on it. Yeah."

The merch girl didn't look very amused. "Sorry, you're wrong. Now move along, please."

Vero and Farrah stepped up to the edge of the tent. "Hi, we were wondering--" Vero began but the merch girl, Sarah, cut her off.

"You're her, aren't you?"

Vero and Farrah looked at each other. "Well, we just wanted wrist bands to meet the boys, but--" Farrah said.

"You're her." Sarah said again. She gave Vero the picture. "This is you, isn't it?"

Vero looked down at the picture of her with Farrah and CC. When had Andy taken this? "Yeah, that's me... Where did this come from?"

Sarah shrugged. "Andy gave it to me. But, okay, I need you to just quickly explain to me what the journal looks like just to make sure it's you he's looking for."

"O-kay...?" Vero half asked. "It's small, cream colored, with owls, and flowers, and birds, and mushrooms, and a bunch of random shit all over it. My name is written really small in the very back of the book."

Sarah laughed a little. "That's exactly how Andy described it." She took the picture back from Vero and put it in her back pocket. "Alright, come with me."

***

As soon as Andy got back to the bus after their set, he went straight to his bunk, picked up the notebook, and continued reading. Some of it was poems and some of it was more of her story about a character she named Layla, and Andy. He turned to the next page, and saw the darkest poem in the whole book. She had called it Disconnected.

_I asked you to paint a picture_   
_Using just your lips_   
_And my body_   
_Was the canvas._

_I asked you to hold me close_   
_And never let me go_

_I asked you if you loved me._   
_No._

_A knife,_   
_A few drops of blood._

_You left me branded,_   
_Marked,_   
_With scars crisscrossing_   
_Up and down my arms_   
_Staining my once pure skin._

_I never asked for this._   
_I never asked for you._   
_I called for you._

_But that call was_   
_Disconnected._


	9. For the first time

_A picture is frozen time._   
_A picture can hold haunted memories_   
_Or it can hold your entire world._   
_The picture in front of me,_   
_Worn and crinkled,_   
_Holds my world._

_The picture in my calloused hands_   
_Holds the secret to my life._   
_The picture is of him;_   
_Smiling back at me with those beautiful blue eyes._

_I run my fingers over his printed face_  
 _And let my tears stain the colored ink._  
 _This synthetic love is all that I have left_.

"Andy?" There was a knock on the bus door.

Andy quickly closed the notebook and tucked it under his pillow. "Yeah, coming!" He called back.

At the sound of his voice, Vero's heart skipped a beat. She was going to see him again for the second time, and she was more than excited.

He opened the door to the bus and Vero almost became weak at the knees. His hair was all ruffled in a tired way, his eyes were lighter than normal and his smile was more crooked and sexier than it had ever been. His tank top was disheveled, showing a lot more skin than intended, and his pants had sections take out at the knees and mid thigh.

He lightly laughed. "Hey, it's you again!" His voice sounded so upbeat. He sounded happy to see her.

"Andy, where's CC?" Farrah asked. Farrah was not about to let her man get away from her.

"He's in the back, hold on." Andy smiled wider. "Hey, CC?" He turned and called back to him.

They heard a bit of a ruckus as CC stumbled out into the hallway and down to the door where Andy was standing. Farrah grinned at the sight of the sleepy CC.

"Sorry, I was napping." He said in his groggy, tired voice.

Farrah almost had a stroke when she heard how tired and sexy his voice sounded. "Come with me!" She took his hand and pulled him down the stairs with her and away from the bus. Where they were going, only Farrah knew.

"Well, I found that girl you were looking for, Andy. She's all yours." Sarah handed Vero off to Andy.

Vero glanced back at Sarah leaving, as she shut the door behind them. "Don't worry," Andy said. "I'll take good care of you."

He took her trembling hand and led her to his bunk. His intentions were pure, but his mind was spinning with thoughts.

From beneath his pillow, he revealed to her the missing writer's journal. "You left this a few months back." He handed it to her.

She looked at the small notebook in her hands, turning it over a couple times. There was a single question burning in her mind. "Did you... Did you read it?" She looked up at him from behind her long, brown bangs.

He hesitated, and then took the journal out of her hands. He opened it to the poem she had written and placed the journal back in her lap. "You write so beautifully." He said. "The inside of your mind must be a terrible place."

Vero felt a tear slip out of the corner of her eye as he said this to her. It was true, the inside of her mind wasn't somewhere everyone would like to be.

He took the journal back and flipped a few pages, leaving it on the story. He placed it back in her lap. "Did you leave the status of our story as 'unwritten' because in real life, our story isn't over yet?"

She looked up at him through her bangs again, and watched him reach over and push them to the side, tucking the loose strands behind her ear. She could feel her heart racing and her hands shaking. Her lips parted instinctively and his hands gravitated towards her waist. His nose bumped into hers as their lips met for the very first time.


	10. Who can save me now?

_Someone once asked me why I write. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure why. Or at least, I wasn't sure why until I was laying in bed at 1 AM, staring up at the stars through my open window on a warm summer night. I thought about what it would be like to have Andy laying beside me. What would it feel like to have his arms snake around my waist as he pulled me in close to him? And then I realized why I write. I am lonely. Sometimes, writers are the loneliest people you could meet. The stronger the bond between two of their most romantically involved characters are, the more alone the author really feels._

Vero closed her writer's notebook and set it down next to her bed before scooting under the blankets and wrapping herself in warmth. She thought of her kiss with Andy and felt the fuzziness grow inside her stomach as she let a slight girlish squeal escape from her lips. He just made her so happy and she hadn't been happy in such a long time.

Andy had promised he would invite her out to see him again once his tour was over, and that promise was the one thing keeping her from doing anything bad that night. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in four years.

The next day, she woke up to an empty house. Her mom and brother had gone out to run some sort of errands. She called Farrah, but she wasn't picking up. Vero was left with a cold house, and wandering thoughts.

To clear her mind, she decided to bundle up and take a walk in the small winter wonderland that had formed outside her window over night. She pretended Andy was with her, holding her hand as they walked along the snow covered path. The sky was light but there was no sun. It seemed that all she ever did now a days was think about Andy, or imagine Andy being with her. She couldn't get her mind to focus on anything other than Andy. She missed him, and wanted to see him again. She wanted it more than anything in the world. What she didn't know yet was her wish was about to come true in the most horrifying way possible.

On her way back to her house, a fire truck zoomed by her, sirens screaming. She watched as it turned down the street that led to her neighborhood. Her eyes widened and she ran. The thick snow slowed her down but she pushed through. The icy air punctured her lungs as she breathed in and out heavily, trying desperately to get to her house as fast as possible.

"It could be the neighbors house for all I know" She breathed as she jumped out of the snow and booked it down her street. She could see the thick, black smoke rising from one of the houses further down, but she couldn't tell which one it was. As she got closer, a police officer stopped her.

"Miss, you can't go down there. It's too dangerous." The police officer said, holding his arm out in front of her so she wouldn't go past him.

"But my house is right down there." She pointed. "Do you know the house number of the fire?"

"78" The police man stated and watched Vero's face turn pale. "Is... Is that your house?" He asked tentatively.

Vero nodded, unsure of what else to say.

The police officer grimaced, "Come with me. I'll escort you down there."

She followed him a few feet down the street and arrived in front of her burning house. The flames engulfed the inside, with a few glimpses peaking out from the windows. The smoke was thick and black, billowing up and out. She fell to her knees on the cold, wet pavement, too weak to stand. She put her phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, when someone had picked up. "Andy, something happened. And I don't know what to do."


End file.
